fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire Emblem Plot Holes, Goofs and Unexplained Events
This is a list of known plot holes, goofs, and unexplained events of the Fire Emblem series. Please note that more information needs to be filled. Plot holes 'Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi' *TBA 'Fire Emblem Gaiden' *TBA 'Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo' *How did Belf, Leiden, and Robert survive certain death twice, once from when they were surrounded by Doluna and the other when Akaneian league eliminated the Sable knights? In BS Fire Emblem, the Manakete Bulzark promised Camus he would grant him and his men mercy if Camus turned himself in but then went against his word after Camus did so and said to show everyone the price for betraying Doluna. It is unlikely Doluna would've spared them either as even Camus was put in prison, starved, and tortured for months, before finally being spared at the last moment due to his great skills being useful. *If Marth could so easily revive Michalis with healing staves when he was very near death (Scars, burns, and attacked by Imhullu), why didn't he do the same forHardin considering Hardin was less wounded (he had been attacked by Marth's army, showed no wounds on his portrait), Marth had the same materials he healed Michalis with, Hardin was a good friend of his, this would greatly please the Wolfguard, and it would save the Aurelis royal lineage? ::Michalis was spared from death because Minerva urged him to stay alive, in an identical manner to how Maria saved him before the events of the game. Hardin had nobody who was strong enough to pull him back, perhaps Nyna could have done so but she was taken captive. 'Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu' In the prologue Alvis asks Siglud to take care of his beloved half-brother Azel. In the last chapter of the first generation, all of Sigurd's army including Azel is killed by Alvis and his men. 'Fire Emblem: Thracia 776' *It is mentioned by August in Chapter 2 that Lifis is killing many innocent people. The villagers in turn mention that they live in fear of the Lifis pirates and their dreaded leader, Ronan, specifically joining to put an end to their boss. Before the battle in Chapter 2x Lifis specifically states to his underling that he does not intend to reform for Safy and only wants to have sex with her. If the player releases Lifis after capturing him, Lifis states he isn't repentant and will continue his pillaging, in comparison even his minion, the barbaric Bucks says he is sorry for his killings and will now reform. Despite all this, Lifis can be recruited by the player and Evayl even gets mad at Leaf if the player chooses to kill him. Afterwards Lifis is not punished for his many evil deeds, Ronan does not have any more dialogue, and Lifis is then treated as a source of comic relief, being continually humiliated by other characters such as Pirn. 'Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi/Hasha no Tsurugi' 'Fūin no Tsurugi' *Al's Sword isn't effective against Manaketes, even though it is shown in the manga as able to take one out easily. 'Hasha no Tsurugi' *Roy's army did not possess Durandal, despite Lilina being alive, since her survival is the requirement for Roy to enter the Gaiden Chapter to retrieve it. *Niime appears to be a Sage instead of being a Druid, although this may be simply a mistake on the part of the author. *Despite having the "bad ending", it is certainly strange that neither Etruria, Lycia nor Bern went in search for Idenn. *At Murdock's Chapter, neither Maltet/Murgleis is obtained. *Both Dayan and Juno can be seen, while in the game, they cannot be acquired on the same route. *Bartre and Ekhidna are seen fighting together, despite the fact that the two cannot be recruited together on the same route. *A chapter shows the main cast (Al's group) and Ekhidna battling near a mine, and a Berserker, perhaps Armads Mine? *Despite warnings from Igrene in-game, Fae transform into her dragon in a Nabata chapter and blows off Zeed, Tiena, and Al off road, making her obvious to Bern's forces that there is a Divine dragon nearby, Since Zeed is purely pissed after that. *Zephiel holds both Eckesachs and Sword of Seals. This may however refer to the beta Zephiel, who both have the two weapons. * The Zephiel chapter shows Al being sealed in what looks like ice due to the Sword of Seals. The Sword of Seals in the game, however uses Fire. 'Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken' *For Karla to be recruited in Rekka no Ken, Bartre must be at least a Level 5 Warrior. In the sequel taking place 20 years later, Bartre is a Level 1 warrior. He might weakened over time due to aging though. Goofs 'Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi' *In Garret and Lilina's C Support, Lilina says to Garret a line that Garret was supposed to say. 'Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken' *Some people tend to call Eleanora, Elenor. *In the US release of Rekka no Ken, there is an enemy called Bernard, whose US description states is the Knight Commander of Bern. This is a translation mistake, however, since it's fixed in the European release. *In Chapter 19xx there is a flashback scene featuring a man and two children (who look suspiciously like younger versions of Nergal, Nils, and Ninian). The man says "Daddy has to go to Aenir...I'm going to get Mommy". The line was mistranslated and was supposed to read (not literally) "Daddy has to go and get Aenir... Mommy". In other words, Aenir is not the name of a place, but their mother. *When you recruit Harken with Lowen, Lowen comments about Lord Eliwood, Lord Marcus, and a "Lady Isabella". Isabella is, of course, just a mistranslation of Isadora. *In Rekka no Ken, they call the female Hanon a male. *During Chapter 27 (or 29 in Hector's story), in the Augury, Nils states "...I sense a dire foe in the battle ahead. The weapon he wields is cursed. A sword that steals life energies and feeds them to its wielder." The weapon he is describing is obviously a Runesword, but the boss of chapter (whether Lloyd or Linus) is equipped with a Light Brand. In the Japanese version they were equipped with a Runesword instead. *In Chapter 30 Hector's story there are two terrain spots that are next to and appear to be wall terrain, but are in fact floor terrain. *In Nino and Merlinus's B level support, Nino appears to say "Now you're going to listen closely to old Merlinus here, because..." This statement was mistranslated and is mean to say "Now I'm going to listen closely to old Merlinus here, because..." *In Louise and Heath's C level support, Heath says of Louise "So that's Marchioness Wrigley." Louise herself refers to it as Wrigley in her support with Erk. This is obviously a transliteration error as "Wrigley" is supposed to be "Reglay." *Under the Rienfleche's description it is stated that is can attack multiple times, however this is not the case. *Florina once calls her pegasus Makar (commonly believed to be a mistranslation of Mark) when it actually is named Huey. *The Wind Sword's Description is cut off, from "Capable of Indirect", its supposed to say "Capable of indirect combat" *The Armorslayer's Description says "Effective against infantry", but deals no extra damage to Cavaliers, but only to Knights, Generals, and FE8 exclusive, Great Knights. *In Heath's second support conversation with Priscilla, he has a line, "I'm fine. A few cuts and scratches won't kill me." But there is a typo, and the word "kill" is spelled "killl". *A typo in the game, at one point, Raven refers to Lucius as a female, saying "she". *In one scene, Nergal has the sprite of a normal Druid, rather than a Dark Druid. 'Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones' *In Neimi and Gilliam's A Support, Neimi talks about Cormag even though she doesn't know him or support with him. This is a mistranslation of Coma - Colm's Japanese name. *In Kyle and Syrene's C Support, Kyle calls Syrene "Selena". *In Gilliam and Garcia's C Support, Garcia calls Gilliam "Garcia" at one point. *In a support conversation with Gilliam and Garcia, it is said that Gilliam is left-handed, although the animation for any of his potential classes hold their weapon in their right hand and in the artwork he is also right handed. 'Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn' *When looking at the Black Knight's description it says he was one of Daein's four horsemen. It was called the Four Riders. It also states that he wields the skill Luna when he possesses the skill Eclipse, although this may be because Eclipse was called Luna in the Japanese version. 'Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon' *Wrys's epilogue title is "Altean Healer", even though he lives in Talys and stays there after the epilogue. *If Tiki has been recruited and killed along holding Falchion, and revived by the Aum Staff in the gaiden chapter, Gotoh still says "She's in a Sleep" regardless. Note that the Gaiden chapter isn't canon. Unexplained Events 'Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi' * It's never explained how Maria finds out Marth's identity. 'Fire Emblem: Thracia 776' *It's unexplained how Rifis is turned into a dark warlord if you didn't recruit him. *It's also unexplained how Galzus turned into a dark warlord as well. 'Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi' *It is unknown, how both Murdock and Dayan appear younger than they are stated to be, with Murdock looking very similar to how he did in Rekka no Ken, which takes place 20 years prior. 'Fire Emblem Rekka no Ken' *It is unclear as to why Nergal, at the end of Chapter 19XX, teleported into the ruins where the chapter took place. It's a possibility that Nergal had a faint memory of him being here, many years ago. *It is unclear as to why Florina was heading in the same direction as Lyn in Chapter 3. *At the end of the game, there is no explanation as to where Mark the tactician went, and there is also no explanation as to where Mark originated from. *It's never clearly explained as to why Nils collapsed during Kinship's Bond, or why Ninian does not want him moved, though it may have been because Nils had transferred some of his energy to Ninian earlier (but it still isn't clear why he can't be moved) *It is never revealed if Elbert actually was part of the rebellion against Ostia. 'Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones' *It is unexplained as to how Colm lost the Solar Brace he initially had in Chapter 4. *It's unexplained who are the heroes of Frelia, Renais, and Jehanna. 'Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance' *TBA 'Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn' *It is never explained how the Black Knight's armor lost its blessing. It could have lost its blessing in Path of Radiance, when the castle came down on the Black Knight. Another possibility is that it lost its blessing during the Black Knight's battle with Ike, who was using the sacred sword Ragnell. Ragnell, with a blessing equal to or greater than that of the Black Knight's armor, could have shattered the armor's blessing. Category:Lists